Locking high heels
Locking high heels (Also known as Padlock High Heels) are pairs of high-heeled Shoes or sometime pairs of boots that can be locked on the feet of people, usually a female submissive. These High heels mostly have Stiletto heels and are locked via a Padlock. With the padlock, these heels cannot be escaped from and therefore the person is forced to stay in them until the key holder releases them. Locking high-heels are fetish items which make the wearer of them become under the key holder's command which is why these can be used in bondage. Description Some female or male submissives may wear high heel fetish wear, usually with very high 5 to 7 inch heels, that are equipped with padlocks. High heel footwear can be locked on for short duration or a few hours, which actually makes the use of padlocks seemingly senseless and unnecessary. This is usually done for decoration or as part of the tying up ceremony or process. On the other hand, high heel footwear can also be locked on for long duration from an entire night to a few days. It is also likely for the female submissives to be simultaneously bound or tied up in various positions, i.e. while standing up, sitting, or lying down at times. For true submissives, this is arguably one of their best treats. If they do not have arches that are high enough to match the height of the heels, then their foot arches will ache as they are raised higher. Types There are a number of ways that you can acquire a locking high heel shoe or boot that then can be padlocked onto the feet of a willing or unwilling partner. You can be ready made Locking heels online which are ordinary stiletto heels but have an additional ankle strap like cuff that goes around the users ankle and is usually fastened by two Padlocks. Otherwise you can turn an ordinary High heel shoe or boot into one cable to being locked by using High heel locking straps which consist of a cuff to go around the wearers ankle and a strap that goes under the heel preventing the wearer taking the shoes off. You can also use the guide below to modify your boots another way. Gallery Locking high heels.jpg|Locking High Heel File:lock high heels.jpg|Locked locking straps.jpg|Locking High Heel straps Amber Scholl locking shoes 1.JPG|Amber Scholl's Padlock heels Amber Scholl locking shoes 2.JPG|Amber Scholl's Padlock Shoes Locking babeinheels.jpg|YouTube: Myheelscollection Locking babeinheels2.jpg|YouTube: Myheelscollection File:Padlock chain.jpg|Improvised locking boot Wire-queen-of-ultra-high-heels-12cm-fun-lockable-black-sexy-high-heeled-shoes-b-05b.jpg tumblr_mb6z9z4TLa1r2qhmoo1_500.jpg kocking white.jpg File:Padlock boots.jpg|Padlock boots fa19b0b787d28e32bdfacf59a010232f.jpg 1361380686Taqahs.jpg 55c47547268bab300a49eed95949c447.jpg Locking cuffs.jpg Tumblr ng0tnhv.jpg a50133.jpg Fancysteel.jpg|Fancysteel.com External links Videos: * Guide: Lock on any high heel Boots * Amber Scholl's Padlock Heels * Myheelscollection's Padlock Heels Stories: * Locking high heels on Fanfiction.net * Patrick got stuck in his house * Sticky-Site Story Archive * The Cat Burglar * Locked in High heels by Room-mate * The Stiletto Trap * Bondage with Jennifer * Enslave by work collogue